Late Christmas
by Traveling Master
Summary: Though the holidays have past, winter is still winter. Discover what one pokemon does to keep the christmas going.


It was dark and cold in the winter night. As everyone was preparing to return to there homes and retire to bed, they is one figure, still walking through the snowy ground. This creature was a red like lizard with a flame a the tip of it's tale. The only attire this creature had was a scarf. It seems as though the charmeleon was wandering to and fro, uncertain of what to look for. Suddenly his attention was brought to a huge plain pine tree that is in the center of the park.

As the charmeleon was looking at the tree, a sudden idea popped into his head. Without a second thought he rushes to his home. Once inside he begins searching though each room until he comes across a closet. Upon opening the door, he finds a box that is labeled "decorations". Grabbing the box, he rushes out his home and heads back to the tree. Setting the box down and opening it, he starts taking all the little decorations out and puts them on the tree.

After doing so for an hour, he reaches in the box to grab another decoration but can't seem to grab anything. Confused, the charmeleon turns to see that the box was completely empty. Looking back at the huge tree, he sees that he didn't have enough decorations to cover the tree. Disappointed, he begins to take down the decorations when someone grabs his scarf.

"Can we help?" Turning around, the charmeleon sees a group of pokemon who had also brought bags of items for decorating. Among this group of pokemon he notices a sleeping scraggy, two dewotts, one with a bow, and the other with a scar on the neck. He also sees a monferno with no tail flame, a couple of riolus, a moewth, a zorua as well. Included in this group were also a grovyle with many scars, and a lucario holding a missle toe, hoping to get a kiss from one of the females.

The charmeleon smiles and gives them a nod. They all start decorating the tree with all personal decorations. Soon, more pokemon notice the group of pokemon by the tree and starts to join them by bringing their own. It seems as though the hole community wants to join.

Another hour pass, but all the pokemon soon start to stop decorating, mostly because the tree was finished. From top to bottom, the tree was decorated with a multitude of items, to ornaments, candy cane, gingerbread mon, lights of many colors. The charmeleon was about to congratulate the group of pokemon, but then notices that the tree was missing something very important. Looking at the very top, every one realizes that there was no star to put on tree and it seems as though no one had a star.

That is until a little pichu walks in the group, struggling to hold up a huge star. The charmeleon smiles as he helps the pichu. Picking the young pichu up, they start making their way up to the very top. Once there, the charmeleon stretches his arms, letting the pichu place the star on top. As soon as the little pichu did, the star begins to glow, lighting the entire town.

As soon as they made it down, everyone was watching awe. Despite the cold, despite how late it was, no one seems bothered, for everyone is enjoying this moment.

The charmeleon quietly whispers to himself, "Perhaps, this might be the best Christmas ever."

**So, yeah, I know Christmas had already pass, but that doesn't mean we can never have Christmas in our hearts. So, a couple familiar characters that I mentioned that belong to certain authors.**

**Dark bloodclaw: He is currently doing a pmd story and needs some ocs. I have read it so far and it's great.**

**SuperKaikenki: If you don't know this author, then I suggest you check this guy out. Has really great stories that grab your attention.**

**hidingunderblankets: A really good friend of mine, I have known him when I first joined fanfiction.**

**Barrett M107: An amazing author who is good at fighting scenes.**

**TheGlaceonFanatic: Another great author who really helped me when I wrote my past stories.**

**Puttylol: This author writes hilarous stories that just boggles your mind.**

**And there is so many more, you can check out my bio/favorites and check them out for your self. These authors have written a lot of great stories, so if you haven't read them, check them out your self. Alright, I think I am done, I got's to go, but everyone, just want to say...**

**HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
